


Painting

by slashyrogue



Series: Tattle Crime Exclusives [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannibal is art, M/M, Will thinks so too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Will saw the headline LECTER PAINTING TOWN RED AGAIN and worried they'd been found out only to roll his eyes so hard he got lightheaded.Or, Hannibal is art. Literally.





	Painting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shoegazerx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoegazerx/gifts).



THE LECTER COLLECTION 

 

That's what the artist, who called himself Cannibale was calling it. 

 

Will saw the headline LECTER PAINTING TOWN RED AGAIN and worried they'd been found out only to roll his eyes so hard he got lightheaded. 

 

He read every bit of Freddie's "interview" with the "artist" and started to laugh, louder and louder until he couldn't hold back any longer. 

 

That's what caught Hannibal's attention. 

 

Hannibal came up behind him while Will sat on the couch, leaned over and kissed Will's cheek. 

 

"Something interesting?"

 

Will immediately hid the page. "Nothing."

 

Hannibal leaned in closer and wrapped his hand around Will's front. "Will, you are no longer able to lie to me successfully. You need to just show me what's so amusing."

 

"It's nothing," Will held the tablet to his chest, "Freddie--"

 

Hannibal moved away. "I will just check Tattle Crime on my own if Ms. Lounds is--"

 

Will shot up and grabbed his arm. 

 

"Sex!"

 

Encephalitis barked in the excitement and jumped up on Hannibal's back legs. 

 

"Will, please just...Encephalitis DOWN!"

 

The dog ignored him and when Will whistled her immediate compliance caused Hannibal's lip to curl in annoyance. 

 

"If you are trying to protect me from humiliation, it is quite admirable but not needed."

 

Will sighed and let him go. 

 

"Fine."

 

He held up the tablet and Hannibal took it. 

 

Will stood as Hannibal started to pace, his demeanor stone cold while he read. He came up behind him at one point and Will hugged him. 

 

"I'm sure it--"

 

Hannibal turned and his smile was radiant. 

 

"We must bid."

 

Will blinked. "You're not mad."

 

Hannibal held up the tablet. 

 

"Art, Beloved. Actual art with my face on it and it's," he looked almost giddy, "Exhilarating."

 

Will chuckled. "You're taking this completely the opposite of how I expected."

 

Hannibal smiled. 

 

"You thought I would be upset? An entire art show featuring my likeness?"

 

Will sighed, his smile fond as he kissed Hannibal softly. 

 

"I should've known better. Just don't spend too much ok?"

 

Hannibal promised him multiple times he would not and Will knew next to nothing about art so he wasn't included in the selection when Hannibal began bidding a few weeks later. 

 

He did find out the price though, and balked at the amount. 

 

"You spent a seventy five grand? On one painting? Are you out of your mind?"

 

Hannibal bristled, his hold on Will tightened and he mumbled with reddened post coital cheeks. 

 

"That was by far the least expensive a piece went for, I assure you."

 

Will sighed. "Well it better be worth it."

 

When the painting arrived weeks later and Hannibal showed him, Will held back laughter and smiled at Hannibal instead. 

 

"You definitely picked something one of a kind."

 

Hannibal beamed. 

 

"My face is now surely considered a masterpiece."

 

Will sighed, suddenly filled with love for him and his ridiculousness. 

 

This was the same man who just the evening before had torn the arm from a crooked law officer and made a hideous joke about "the long arm of the law."

 

He kissed him hard, the need stronger than ever before to be close. 

 

"It always has been. You know? There is only one true piece of art featuring your likeness and I get to look at it over and over again," he touched Hannibal's cheek, "Cannibale must be so jealous."

 

Hannibal looked on the verge of tears. 

 

"Will..."

 

Will grabbed his hand and they let the painting settle on the table. 

 

"Don't. It's bad enough I said it," he chuckled, cheeks red, "You know that's not going anywhere people can see it right?"

 

Hannibal sighed and squeezed his hand. "Yes. I have the perfect place."

 

Will pulled him away, "Tell me later. I think I need to give an exhibition of my own."

 

Hannibal licked his lips. 

 

"I am always up to appreciate the finest art there is and ever will be."

 

Will kissed his hand. 

 

"You get exclusive access."

 

"Lucky me."

 

They spent the rest of the evening appreciating each other and come morning Hannibal showed Will where he was to put his acquisition.

 

"The dogs room?"

 

Hannibal smiled. 

 

"No one will go in there will they?"

 

Will laughed. 

 

"I guess not."

 

It looked quite lovely above the dogs beds and also made them treat Hannibal with a bit more authority. 

 

Will figured it was the giant head. 

 

Hannibal didn't tell him about the extra treats he'd started offering them. 

 

Either way RXMXCXH was a fitting part of their travels from then on. 

 

Always in the dogs rooms of course. You couldn't break with their routine or tradition. 

 

Though when THE GRAHAM COLLECTION appeared a year later, Will put his foot down. 

 

Hannibal only bought three.


End file.
